Terrinoth
The kingdom of Terrinoth, once known as Talindon, has stood for more than thirteen centuries, surviving three Darknesses. It is a land of contradictions—beauty and horror, joy and tragedy, splendor and ruin. Since the time of King Daqan himself, Terrinoth has been largely ruled by a Council of Barons. In these times, only twelve barons attend the council, for the thirteenth barony was lost over a millennium ago in the treachery of Waiqar. Despite this, the gathering of the twelve Daqan Lords is still often called the “Council of Thirteen,” whether out of respect for King Daqan or as a reminder of the cost of betrayal. Although the barons rule their baronies, they do not hold such control over the renowned Free Cities of Terrinoth. Whether a Free City lies within the borders of a barony or in unclaimed land, it holds no fealty to any baron. Yet, the Free Cities are a part of Terrinoth, and are subject to the rule of the Council of Thirteen. This has led to no shortage of friction throughout the centuries, and many barons have tried to curb the independence of the Free Cities, particularly those barons whose lands encircle one. In many ways, the Free Cities are the true lifeblood of Terrinoth. Many of the baronies stagnate, held back by generations of tradition, ancient treaties, and rigid laws subject only to the whims of the current baron. The Free Cities, though, possess a greater agility, the ability to adapt to changes in trade, to absorb the best influences of travelers. The Free Cities are generally governed by councils, boards, or other such magisterial bodies. Regardless of how these leaders are appointed, the need for compromise leads to gradual, stable changes in the cities. Conversely, an individual baron has the authority to paralyze their lands in old customs, or to plunge them into poverty with an ill-conceived declaration. This is not to say that the Daqan Lords are tyrants; on the contrary, most are fair and just rulers, their worst impulses tempered by their fellow councilors. While there have been exceptions throughout history—some quite notable—most barons have been, and continue to be, capable leaders. Some excel in matters of military strategy, while others are consummate orators, and often they have secured the welfare of their lands through machinations and intrigues. A rare few have even undertaken study of the magical arts, whether to capitalize on runebound shards that come into their possession or to hone their personal magical talents. Regardless of the approach, the barons act in the best interests of their baronies and of Terrinoth as a whole—how else could a kingdom survive more than a thousand years without its king? Somewhat contradictorily, it is the same barons who prioritize their own lands who must also govern the entire kingdom through their annual gathering at the Citadel. Unsurprisingly, these councils involve a great deal of politicking and compromise, but ultimately serve to protect Terrinoth. Each baron further takes up this responsibility in their own lands, through rangers, militias, knights, and a variety of other guardians and warriors. The Citadel strives to coordinates these efforts, maintaining order and protecting against the monsters that roam the countryside during peacetime, and rallying armies fielded from the baronies in times of war. Despite all this politicking—and despite the centuries of relative peace—Terrinoth is a largely wild place. No more than an arrow’s flight from the castle turrets and town palisades lie ancient ruins, lost catacombs, mysterious caves, and countless more such monuments of a glorious past, and mystical places unseen by Human eyes. Southern Terrinoth Southern Terrinoth is marked most notably by a great mountain chain aptly named the Mountains of Despair. Storms roll off these imposing peaks in roiling waves, often accompanied by creatures awoken during the turmoil. These natural and unnatural dangers have harried the residents of Southern Terrinoth for generations, molding a vigilant and resilient people. The inhabitants are always vigilant against the dangers of the wild places, yet they also admire the natural beauty of the Velvet Plains and the Gardens of Tarn. Several Free Cities lie within the commonly accepted bounds of Southern Terrinoth, including Riverwatch, Tamalir, Vynelvale, and Dawnsmoor. Of course, strict cartography means little for the governance of those cities; alliances and cooperation between the cities and the baronies are not uncommon, but the citizens of the Free Cities are as proud of their independence as of their heritage as part of Terrinoth. Despite the nearby military presence of Riverwatch and its famed riders, the Smokeblue Hills and Mountains of Despair have long served as a gathering place for sorcerous cults, dragon-worshippers, and other servants of darkness. In recent years, the disturbing accounts of strange happenings in the mountains have grown in frequency. Scouts report dragon hybrids lurking in the scattered ruins, in greater numbers than have been seen since the end of the Dragon Wars, while small villages in the foothills and shadow of the mountains suffer from strange maladies and disappearances. Peace mostly reigns in the other areas of Southern Terrinoth, in large part due to its strong internal policing. Blackthorn Grove, though, stands out as a particularly lawless, dangerous place for Humans. Ostensibly a part of the Aymhelin, it is said to be haven for all manner of outcasts and fugitives. Witches and bandits often make their homes amongst the many knotty glades of Blackthorn, and strange, shambling monstrosities patrol the lower forest levels in search of easy prey. Some claim to have caught glimpses pair of mighty Elven towers breaking up the foliage, but attempts to study them further are always met with a warning volley of arrows. Despite the threats lurking in the wilderness, the region has been a hub of trade for centuries, and this continues even in these increasingly troubled times—in no small part due to the presence of the Free Cities. These great settlements draw traders, nobles, artists, and travelers of all stripes from across Terrinoth and beyond, bringing with them a seemingly endless array of rare and exotic goods, and no shortage of coin. The people of Southern Terrinoth have long accepted coins of near any origin, so long as the metal is true. Far to the southeast, the grandest cathedral to Kellos in all of Mennara can be found in the Free City of Vynelvale. This great center of worship draws pilgrims from across Southern Terrinoth and beyond, and is the source of no little envy on the part of the neighboring barons. Beyond the forest, multiple fortresses, from Skydown on to Sundergard, and even further down to Wreathcut provide a network of relatively well-kept roads that provide a degree of safety and security for travelers on their way to one of the other southern trade cities. Of course, the riders and watchmen of the Daqan Lords and the Free Cities are too few to safeguard the dozens of leagues of roadways and wilderness stretching between bastions of civilization; those nobles and merchants who can afford it generally provide their own protection. To the West, Southern Terrinoth borders the empire of Lorimor. Migrants and traders from Lorimor or the Torue Albes arrive in Dawnsmoor by boat before traveling overland to their destination. The Lorim’s Gate Mountains and the badlands of the Traitor’s Wastes—perhaps in combination with some lasting memories of Lorimor’s founders—prevent much in the way of overland trade. Scattered communities along the coast often fall prey to pirates and longboat raiders in search of slaves and supplies, while the interior is largely uninhabited badlands. Trast, the Gateway to Terrinoth The Barony of Trast is located east of the Lorim’s Gate Mountains, and its lands extend to the borders of the Tanglewood. Its proximity to the Aymhelin, and to Summersong specifically, have resulted in greater interaction between its residents and the Latari Elves than most Humans of Terrinoth have experienced— not all of it friendly. Trast draws its wealth from silver and iron mines in the foothills of the mountains, and its people do some limited hunting and logging within the outskirts of the Tanglewood, although many claim the forest is haunted by werewolves. As of late, the Latari Elves have been more active—or at least more visible to Humans. Their scouting parties have been spotted emerging from the northern edges of the forest with greater frequency. While fearful peasants blame the Elves for a number of attacks on isolated farmsteads, belligerent nobles rail against this encroachment on Trastian lands. Baron Rault can easily reject the fears of peasants, but cannot ignore aristocratic saber-rattling when it arises. The baron rules from his seat at Castle Artrast. Rault is a just man, but quick to take offense at any perceived sleight to his honor. Visitors do well not to insult his hospitality, even when circumstances might better preclude proper etiquette. The barony's population (both commoner and nobility) is split between two distinct opinions on the Baron. One faction views Rault as a weak leader, too ready to acquiesce to the demands of Latari and Lorimor envoys. Others, however, criticize his heavy-handed approach to treating with the Elves, arguing that his unnecessary provocation risks war with the forest denizens. Agitators on both sides seek to sway the baron. Some folk also whisper of a conspiracy to unseat Rault—although nobody knows for sure which side, if any, the plotters side with. In the foothills of Lorim’s Gate, ancient menhirs rise from the tops of a rough circle of earthen mounds. It is said that twice a year, adherents of forbidden beliefs gather in this spot to commune with unknowable entities, in a ceremony led by dark and twisted priests. Baron Rault has expressed some interest in discovering the truth of these rumors and halting the perpetrators if so, but the isolated nature of the location prevents any sort of routine patrol. Otrin, the Vigilant Land The Barony of Otrin begins just northwest of Riverwatch and extends to the Blackwing Swamp in the north, and as far east as Riverwatch. The people of Otrin cultivate rich farmland on the Velvet Plains and respectfully gather rare herbs from the Gardens of Tarn—under law of the barony, to fell a tree in that sacred forest is punishable by death. Otrin's lands abut the Mountains of Despair, which cast a long shadow over the barony. Officially, Baron Trevalyan could lay claim to parts of that gloomy range and the mineral deposits that doubtless lie within, though his ancestors learned long ago that no good comes from those stormwracked peaks. By tradition, the baron protects the people of Otrin and surrounding lands from the dangers of the mountains. Skydown, the ancestral home of Otrin’s baron, is not situated at the foot of the mountains as a defensive position against other baronies, as one might suspect of such a fortified castle, but as a bulwark against the creatures of the foothills and heights. Trevalyan lives in constant vigilance for threats descending from the mountain, and hosts aspiring Knights of the Citadel, who hunt manticores or other monsters in the mountains to prove their worth. In recent times, foul creatures and fierce beasts have descended from the mountain even more brazenly and regularly. To the chagrin of some Knights of the Citadel, Baron Trevalyan has begun to enlist the aid of traveling adventurers for expeditions to track down specific beasts or launch preemptive strikes against the mountain denizens more generally. Some believe the monsters may in fact be fleeing the near-constant storms of the mountains, which have grown in severity and even frequency in recent years. Despite this, knowledgeable folk continue to dismiss tales of an ancient and powerful sorcerer who dwells in the mountains and commands the elements as just that—mere stories. Across the plains is the unusual range known as Mennara’s Teeth. Though the mountains cover a relatively small area, they pierce high into the sky, sharp and narrow, like the fangs of a great beast. It is said that dragons come to these mountains when they feel their life’s end drawing close, and most people avoid the foothills for fear of encountering such a monster. Still, stories persist of the Cave of Wonders, said to lie somewhere amid the dagger-like slopes. Few who seek the cave ever return, and those who do come back changed—strangely serene, yet distant from their old lives, and unwilling to speak of their experience. Frest, Barony of the Usurped Throne Frest is unique among the baronies, in that it is ruled not by a hereditary noble, but by a first-generation baroness. Some decades ago, Baroness Harriet the Willful was a simple carpenter. When the baroness of that time abruptly abdicated, though, Frest was thrown into chaos that affected the peasantry most of all. Harriet ended this by uniting her fellow peasants against the bickering nobles and assuming leadership. Since her appointment as baroness by the will of the people, Harriet has ruled magnanimously from Aerendor Keep. The farmers keep what they like and profit from the rest, and Frest has the lowest taxes in all Terrinoth. The people till the fields and hunt and gather from the serene Applewood Forest. All know to avoid the Bloodwood on the eastern edge of the barony, and very few people have fallen victim to the vengeful Elves of that forest in recent years. Adventurers and treasure hunters sometimes stop in the barony on their way to the ancient ruins of Sudanya, the forgotten city in the east. Dreams of fortune and glory, untamed lands, and old mysteries bring them to this sinister place, but none have yet returned alive. Some say that the terrible magic that is rumored to have caused the downfall of ancient Sudanya endures, and that it is the killer of these would-be heroes. The other barons did not take Harriet's rise to power well, and went to war with Frest. The war raged for years until she was finally accepted as a member of the Council of Thirteen— mostly due to the fact the war wasn't going well for the other barons. Even today, the barons fear that their own people might follow in the footsteps of Frest. As Harriet ages and there is talk of succession, the other barons discuss the matter once more. Some fear that should Harriet’s daughter succeed her and establishes a line, legitimizing her rule and nobility, other commoners may follow this precedent and seek to ennoble themselves, or even remove the barons from power. Still, the barons know that to move openly against Harriet risks another war, or worse—inciting revolt among the peasants of other baronies. Instead, they seek other ways to remove the “interloper” and her family from power. Baroness Magrit of Dhernas and Baron Gillian of Cailn have begun to quietly seek out any information that might turn the people of Frest against their ruler. Eastern Terrinoth Eastern Terrinoth is a stoic land, in many ways out of necessity. Protected by a natural border of mountain ranges, eastern Terrinoth is divided between central lands and those closer to their eastern neighbor, the Charg’r Wastes. Although the jagged peaks of the Dunwarr Mountains’ southern range provide reassurance of Terrinoth’s safety, they can also be seen as one more wall closing in—a reminder that there can be no retreat from the struggle to maintain civilization. Eastern Terrinoth’s interior lands are characterized by rolling hills dominated by the extensive heights of the Broken Crags. The most populous area of the region is the valley that cuts through the center of the range, where numerous fishing villages dot the banks of the River of Sleep. Much of the remaining territory is heavily forested and remains unsettled, with the Hanging Woods to the west and Whispering Forest to the east. Many dark rumors surround the extensive wood known as the Whispering Forest, yet nearby communities have little choice but to rely on it for game and timber. Further east lie the Borderlands, a desolate stretch of land beginning at the southern edge of the Dunwarr Mountains. This unpalatable area serves as a woefully narrow boundary between Terrinoth and the Ru. Though the threat of the Uthuk Y'llan is long since passed, the Ru remains an ill-omened and feared place, uninhabitable save for vicious and monstrous beasts. Several small keeps and outposts maintain a watch over the borderlands under order of the Citadel. This bleak landscape lies always on the horizon, and the people of Eastern Terrinoth prefer to instead turn their gaze to the placid waters of Echo Lake or the hills of the Jade Glen. Not more than an hour’s march from Castle Kellar is a strange landmark, known by the ancient name Orrush Khatak, but generally called the Gate of the Furnace. It is a great arch of blood red rock, large enough for more than 400 soldiers to march under shoulder to shoulder. Perhaps a natural formation once seen as a good luck charm for departing armies, or perhaps carved for a part in some ancient magical ritual, no one can now say; the arch is another mystery in a land already full of the same. When the wind blows, one need not strain to hear anguished cries, but few would admit them to be anything more than a trick of the breeze whipping against the stone. Beyond the Orrush Khatak runs a long, wide river, the Lothan. Hernfar Isle rests at the point where the river is at its widest, the furthest eastern outpost of the Daqan Lords. Recruits to the Kell militia often joke that their commanders are the harshest in all Terrinoth, for insubordination is punished with an assignment to the garrison at Hernfar Keep. Hernfar Isle is deceptively unremarkable. It has little to distinguish itself from any other common river island, save its proximity to the Ru Steppes. One walking through Hernfar offers little of interest—a few vermin, some light birdsong on the breeze—but it is this very semblance of calm that keeps the garrison on edge. Those posted on Hernfar soon find that shadows seem longer, or seem to flicker strangely in the light, and no few soldiers have tales of luminescent eyes staring from across the water. What these eyes belong to, none could say, and they seldom remain long. The knowledge that the river and the low foothills of the badlands are all that separate them from the Darklands does little to assuage the soldiers of the watch. Some say that on nights when the moon is heavy and red, a cacophony of howls and screams rises across the water, and few can confidently say these are merely the calls of animals. Dhernas, the Spear of Daqan The lands of Dhernas stretch from the Hanging Woods in the west to the Whispering Forest in the east. The barony once derived great wealth from a gold mine at the base of the Shadow Peaks, deep within the Hanging Wood, but it is long since abandoned. Although most folk assume the mine ran dry, others hold that it is haunted, and the ghosts of long-dead miners eternally guard their glittering lode. These days, the people of Dhernas tend verdant farmland along the banks of the River of Sleep and harvest timber from the barony’s woodlands. Havenshyr, the barony’s largest town, not infrequently hosts merchants and traders thanks to its location several leagues upriver from Frostgate. Baroness Magrit Kalrif resides at Dhernar Keep, in the shadow of the Broken Crags and overlooking the river. Kalrif is a martially minded ruler, and the spearmen and knights of Dhernas are respected throughout Terrinoth for their discipline and fine arms and armor. The baroness’ forces display a sword and open gauntlet on their banners, symbolizing the twinned virtues of justice and mercy. Dhernas’ soldiers have already begun deploying in response to rumors of threats from the Ru, and Kalrif eagerly anticipates the opportunity to join them on the field. Dhernas is known for the wardens who protect its roads and waterways, making them some of the safest in Terrinoth— although this is an entirely relative claim. The Hanging Woods themselves owe their name to a particularly zealous marshal, Tyrek Gorm, said to have hung a thousand brigands from the boughs of its trees. In these times, however, the marshals, few in number, find themselves hard-pressed to deal with growing incursions of goblins and zealous devotees of dark powers, on top of the ever-present bandits and thieves. The marshals and aldermen of the barony increasingly resort to bounties and turn to adventurers-for-hire in order to stem the threats. Kell, the Shield of Daqan The Barony of Kell lies along the Dunwarr mountain range that shields Terrinoth from the foreboding Charg’r Wastes and the strange creatures that dwell within. At its southern end, the barony abuts the borderlands that separate Terrinoth from the Ru. Due to its position on Terrinoth’s border, Kell maintains one of the largest and most heavily trained armies of all the baronies, fed by the fertile river valley and based out of numerous ancient keeps. In the depths of several of these keeps, magnificent rune golems await the time they are once again wakened and called to war. Of course, most outside of Kell take its protection for granted, if they even consider the Ru as a source of any potential threat—which few do. The soldiers of Kell keep watch on the desolation of the Ru, as well as the fords that cross the Lothan River at Hernfar Isle, from the watchtowers of ancient fortresses, their builders long forgotten. Like so many edifices of the ancient kingdoms, these enduring structures have begun to crumble in the centuries since the last Darkness, the secrets of their construction beyond the ken of today’s masons and wrights. Yet, for now, they stand. Whether they remain strong enough were they put to the test, only time can tell. Behind these timeworn fortresses, the citizens of Kell prosper. Valley farms keep Kell fed while producing enough surplus to trade with the nearby Dunwarr and Joulnar Dwarves and the Barony of Dhernas. A rich trade in timber and iron keeps coin flowing into Baron Fredric’s vaults. Seldom does the coin rest long, however, before the baron puts it to use for the betterment of his people and lands. It is said that Roland of Kell slew High Lord Margath at the culmination of the Dragon Wars, and many people see that nobility in his descendant. Pelgate, the Faded Barony The Barony of Pelgate lies along the southern range of the Broken Crags, in Terrinoth’s eastern reaches. Pelgate derives most of its wealth from iron mines throughout the feet of the Broken Crags, and its southern lands extend into the bountiful Velvet Plains. Pelgate was the site of important battles during the Dragon Wars, and its lands still bear the scars to prove it. In the centuries of peace, however, Pelgate’s travails have been largely forgotten, and other baronies’ accomplishments eclipse its reputation. Within the bounds of the barony, the Ashen Hills extend from the base of the Broken Crags. These jagged and rocky foothills are so named for their condition in the aftermath of the Dragon Wars. Useless for farming, the hills are notable for the strange, rune-marked obelisks that break forth from certain grassy mounds. Aside from these mysterious stones, the Ashen Hills are home to Fort Rodric, constructed following the Dragon Wars to honor the hero who is its namesake. Fort Rodric has never been taken by force, nor even attacked. After long years of peace, the garrison at Fort Rodric is severely undermanned. Yet, this fortress is of vital importance to guard the route past the Broken Crags against invasion from the east. Baroness Pryor is the most aged of the Daqan Lords, and among both her fellow barons and subjects are those who fear she may no longer possess the strength to deal with the rising threat in the east. After Kell, Pelgate lies closest of the baronies to the Ru Steppes, and its position between two mountain chains provides a natural bottleneck and defensible position. Still, a greater number of subjects and peers fail to even recognize the looming danger, and so Pelgate takes few steps to prepare its defenses. Dame Corinne Varr, a captain of Pelgate’s army, fears that her barony will soon be tested, and takes preparations she can to prepare her soldiers. In frustration, Varr has begun to enlist aid from sellswords and mercenary mages traveling through Pelgate’s lands. Western Terrinoth The west is the birthplace of modern Terrinoth, the place from which civilization as its people know it flourished. This region is home to numerous ancient ruins and castles, the legacy of the Elder Kings and those who came before. It is here that the monument city of Archaut sits, the capital of the Daqan Lords and undisputed seat of power in Terrinoth. It is here the Council of Thirteen meets each year to discuss and deliberate matters of the realm. It is also here that the black chair of Waiqar the Betrayer rests, a constant reminder to the other barons of the insidious lure of darkness, and of the grief that awaits them down that path. All around the countryside, ruins, temples, and piles of rubble stand as reminders of what was, and what might be. Few look upon these with sadness, however, for they have stood so long that they are practically a part of the natural scenery. Children play amongst pillars that once held up marble ceilings, and the villagers make good use of the excellent stonework, sometimes building their own cottages and houses around it. Perhaps if not for superstitious aversion, all the ruins of Terrinoth would have been torn down to raise the walls of new farmsteads and hill forts. The Humans of Terrinoth are nothing if not resilient, and it shows in the fact that, at the very least, the crumbling foundations are still visible. One might stand in the center of such a foundation and imagine where the lord or lady might have sat when listening to their subjects, so long ago. The west is a fertile, green place, full of low valleys and placid hills. Sweeping plains, like Kellos’s Breath, give this part of Terrinoth a flat aspect, and it is relatively safe from the depredations of the undead to the north and the stranger, unnatural enemies to the east, and insulated even from the tensions with the Elves of the Aymhelin. Of all the regions in Terrinoth, the west has most grown content with the way of things, and lax in its vigilance and defense. Western Terrinoth often has favorable weather, with clear skies almost year round, and a healthy, wholesome atmosphere. Only on rare occasions do sea storms, great swirling vortexes of shearing winds, come ashore as a threat. When they do, the effects are devastating—uprooting whole villages and depositing cattle herds hundreds of leagues away from their ranchers. The land of western Terrinoth is also much beloved by horsemen, who find the terrain excellent for coursers and the thrill of a swift gallop. Several notable rivers also provide for travel and trade from end of the continent to the other. Wealth still flows from the west into opulent Tamalir, drawn on gentle currents and across placid lakes. Still, there is a wild side to this land. Small towns and farmsteads are welcome sights for weary hunters and traders alike, but much of the land is rugged and untamed. Outside the farms and fields, fierce beasts, strange creatures, vicious goblins, and worse lurk and wait for unwary travelers. With each passing year, unfortunately, these monsters grow more brazen, encroaching on the tilled fields and outposts of civilization. Archaut Archaut: the Monument City, seat of the Council, home of the Citadel. Since the city sprang up around the burial site of King Falladir, Archaut has served as the capital of Terrinoth. The Citadel—onetime castle of Daqan—is the meeting place for the Council of Thirteen and the administrative and judicial center of Terrinoth. In the intervening years, the city has grown from a small mausoleum to a true city, driven largely by the annual presence of the Council of Barons. Though Archaut is the capital of all Terrinoth, a visitor might not suspect so. For much of the year, Archaut is a solemn, quite place. True, the Citadel hums with activity year-round, but aside from a scarce few merchants and taverns that cater to the Marshals and soldiers of the Citadel, the city lies dormant until the Council of Barons gathers for its annual meeting. In expectation of the annual council, traders, entertainers, aspiring knights, and countless others of all kinds descend on the city. For a few weeks each year—arriving before the barons and departing after their last retainer—the city is abuzz with activity. Some come to prepare the city for the council, others to exploit the presence of the barons and other individuals of import, and still others to petition the barons for aid. Still, even after the merchants and nobles depart, Archaut is an awe-inspiring sight. Among the many wonders of the city, colossal statues line avenues and hold ancient castles upon their shoulders. Greatest of all is the Statue of Daqan, an enduring monument to the lost king. More than a thousand years later, its regal likeness looks as unblemished as the day it was erected, as if the very elements defer to the lost monarch. The Citadel The Citadel is Terrinoth’s center of government and law. After the Daqan Lords return to their baronies, the Warden of the Citadel executes their orders, overseeing the day-to-day matters of state until the next year’s gathering. For the last two decades, this has been the responsibility of Warden Gravia Kein, who has served the Daqan Lords and the people of Terrinoth with honor and passion. The servants of the Citadel proudly wear the heraldry of a gold crown on a blue field—the ancient badge of King Daqan. The Citadel itself is an imposing structure, the best-fortified keep in all of Terrinoth. Its towering alabaster walls loom over the city, a constant reminder of the power and glory of the kingdom. Although it is the responsibility of each baron to provide for the defense of the realm, the Citadel also maintains its own small standing army, under the leadership of the Warden. This force represents the last line of defense were the unthinkable to happen and Archaut to come under attack. The Citadel also hosts the few knightly orders that swear their fealty to Terrinoth as a whole, rather than any single baron. Foremost among these are the Marshals of the Citadel. Each Marshal is both a skilled warrior and an expert scholar, well versed in the laws of Terrinoth. Marshals deliver justice across Terrinoth, dealing with threats ranging from traitorous nobles and highwaymen to goblin warbands and practitioners of forbidden magic. Marshals are empowered to serve as judge, jury, and executioner. Their loyalty is beyond dispute, and they administer justice swiftly—for there are always other malcontents to deal with. In these times, even the Marshals are scarcely sufficient for the many threats emerging across Terrinoth. In recent years, Warden Kein and the officers under her command have seen fit to employ the services of itinerant adventurers and other mercenaries to deal with matters ranging from suspected dragon cults, to Ferrox swarms, to goblin raiders, to fugitive necromancers. Allerfeldt, the Breadbasket of Terrinoth Large, powerful, and critical to the efforts of the other baronies, Allerfeldt benefits tremendously from its fertile soil and expansive, flat land that allows for easy travel and rapid communication. Goldhall is the traditional seat of the Sephone family, the castle from which Baroness Katrin rules over her lands. Goldhall is the result of several hundreds of years of construction, and represents the legacy of the Sephone family. High spires, grand halls, vast storehouses, and immense barracks all serve to make Goldhall one of the most impressive castles in all the baronies, a veritable fortress defending the whole of Allerfeldt from its enemies. In recent times, Goldhall has taken on a more administrative than military role. Owing to its vast complexes, immense library, and facilities to host dignitaries and state functions, Goldhall often serves a first point of contact for many important diplomatic actions in the baronies. The High Seat of Goldhall has been the site of many a treaty and declaration of war, while the Weeping Causeway, built by a Sephone ancestor as a memorial to his slain father, has long served as a mustering ground for the combined armies of Allerfeldt. Ruled by Count Oszric Cunningham, Haverford County has a poor reputation across Allerfeldt. Though the Cunninghams have strong relationships with the other counties and their rulers (with many intermarriages to aid in the stability of Allerfeldt), over the generations they have become notorious for the new obsession each Cunningham brings to their thrown. Half-finished buildings dot the landscape, each the site where one count or countess began a grand project only to perish before its completion. Others exist only as ruins, the remains of spectacularly unsuccessful attempts at duplicating Lorimor Fire or fashioning new alchemical potions. While some have been productive, such as Countess Ygraine Cunningham's reinforced training hall for battlemages, most only lost coin. The county's finances grew so poor that Oszric was forced to take the wealthy merchant Elene as his wife to bolster the treasury. Fortunately, the two have acted to reclaim many of the ruins, mines, and other lost regions from past years, and have funded dozens of excavations and masonry work. Unfortunately, these have uncovered hordes of goblins and other creatures that have taken residence in them over the generations. Having been disturbed, these foul beings are now threatening local villages. Eventide Forest Eventide Forest lies close to the Kingless Coast, a large wood said to be the abode of spirits. Whether these spirits are beneficent or malicious depends on the tale and the teller. Still, many from nearby villages such as Dragonholt travel the forest to visit the Tree of Tales, an ancient oak many people throughout the region view as sacred, despite certain misgivings by the Church of Kellos. Whether the tales of spirits are true or not, Eventide is home to flesh-and-blood residents. A small village of Hyrrinx nestles within the forest, mostly isolated from the surrounding barony. Although in the eyes of the Citadel’s law, a baron has claim over all people living in their territory, the Sephone line has historically allowed the Catfolk community to govern itself independently, and has not collected taxes. Thus far, Baroness Katrin has maintained this status quo. Cailn, the Scarred Crossroads The Barony of Cailn is among Terrinoth’s poorest lands, plagued by lingering troubles since the Third Darkness. Baron Gilliam Xarles resides at Castle Tagis, overlooking the verdant, yet abandoned Thelsvan Plains. The charred ruins of farmhouses dot the green and verdant plains, uninhabited since the Dragon Wars. The soil is rich and fertile—said to be fertilized by the blood and ash of those who once lived there—the plains are haunted by the dragons’ victims and the soldiers who made their final stand. All who have attempted to resettle the Thelsvan Plains in the intervening centuries have met with disaster. West of the plains is the beautiful and dangerous Starfall Forest. Named for the haunting blue-and-black stones that litter its grounds, said to have fallen from the heavens, the forest is the subject of many strange tales and legends. Many who enter the forest in search of the valuable and, some say, mystical stones never return. The ancient castle of Caer Loc stands just beyond the forest. Constructed of the same mysterious stones found in the forest, the keep’s name dates to before the age of the Elder Kings. It is said that Caer Loc’s marbled walls are proof against dark magic and the undead—though this claim has not been tested in living memory. The city of Nornholt is perhaps Cailn’s only lifeblood in this age. Owing to its location along multiple trade routes—being centrally located between the Free Cities of Nerekhall, Greyhaven, and Tamalir—the city brings in much of the barony’s wealth, such that it is. This trade and travel has also led to a high Gnome population in the city. It has recently become evident that something is greatly frightening the Gnomes of Nornholt, who have largely ceased their customary (and frequent) celebrations, locking themselves away in the evenings. Even stranger, the normally loquacious Gnomes have been unwilling to talk to others about the problem. Telor, the Port of Terrinoth The lands of Telor begin just beyond the walls of Archaut and extend to the Kingless Coast, encompassing both the northern edge of Eventide Forest and the southern portion of the Greatwood. Telor’s greatest feature is its coast, the largest extent of civilized coast in Terrinoth. Unique among the baronies, Telor maintains a small naval fleet to deal with pirates and other seaborne threats. Telor’s most prosperous city is Jendra’s Harbor, seated on the southern side of the Kingless Bay, where the river of Korina’s Tears meets the sea. The port at Jendra’s Harbor is one of the few reliable for ships arriving from across the sea, and the city hosts travelers from Lorimor and as far as Al Kalim. The port serves as a departure point for ships sailing to the Torue Albes and even the occasional explorer bound for Zanaga. Though Baron Echard rules Telor, Countess Sela’s stewardship of Jenda's Harbor has granted her greater influence throughout Terrinoth and beyond. This is of no small frustration to Echard, who grows bitter as he frets away his days in the crumbling halls of Grandor’s Hold. Sela, meanwhile, continues to cultivate relationships with earls and barons from across Terrinoth, merchants and princes from across the sea, and even the Empress of Lorimor. Although Telor benefits greatly from Jendra’s Harbor, its position on the Kingless Coast invites no shortage of troubles as well. Even as wealth and trade flows through the port, so do cursed artifacts, mysterious priests, and wicked things that conceal their nature under long cloaks and deep hoods. While Jendra’s Harbor remains as busy as ever, many of the smaller ports and villages along the coast lie abandoned and half-ruined. Some of these are the results of fierce storms, others the victims of ravening merriods and horrid creatures of the deep. Even the lighthouse of Calem’s Peak is said to be haunted by the spirits of its mad keeper and his many victims. Northern Terrinoth In Northern Terrinoth, fertile lands give way to cold earth and long autumns, towns with thick, ice-frosted walls and forests with a hint of darkness. The North conjures up these visions as much as it does of the Mistlands invaders and the stalwart Dunwarr clans. The former remains one of Humanity’s greatest enemies, while the latter still one of its greatest allies. The Dwarven holds lie beyond the ken of most Human settlements, though a reflection of their homes can be seen in the Free City of Forge. That city, once conquered by Dragonkin, is now populated by resilient Dwarves and the descendants of Human slaves who were brought to forge the weapons of the draconic hordes. The North is also a place of stories, and the oral tradition is alive and well here, more so than in any other part of Terrinoth. It is not simply stories and poems that are sung, but practical knowledge as well, ways to survive in the cold, or the best times to sally forth on an expedition and so forth. Dwarves recount the heroics of their ancestors in verses and sagas, while Humans sing refrains praising the bandit heroes of the Hanging Woods and all the greedy lords they once turned into pincushions for arrows after refusing to pay the Robber’s Tax. Whether it’s the scenery or the weather, grim humor has always had a foothold in northern culture. The fortress of Caer Loec marks the commonly accepted boundary between norther and souther Terrinoth, along with Exile Peak, a location that has played a part in the stories of many heroes. Wise men have come to the peak to dispense their wisdom to those heroes willing to complete their challenge. Further north lies the Free City of Greyhaven and its famed university, where the secrets of the runebound shards are kept hidden away deep behind magically sealed vaults. Not far from Greyhaven lies the Pilgrim’s Trail through the Shadow Peaks mountain range. The natural magic here is potent enough that the challenge for each pilgrim is different, and those who succeed are allowed to pluck a single fruit from the branches of Shika’s Tree, said to bring fortune or glory to those who eat of its flesh. Those who survive the trail often travel onward to Frostgate, to find the inviting warmth of billowing chimneys, the scent of wild tundra boar roasting, and the welcome sound of pouring Dwarven ale. Carthridge, the Silver Barony Abutting Rhynn, the barony of Carthridge extends across the river of Korina’s Tears, encompassing the larger part of the Carthmounts. Taking advantage of both abundant farmland and the famed silver mines scattered throughout the mountains, Carthridge enjoys great wealth and influence. This abundance of food and coin attract wild creatures and bandits, respectively. The people seldom worry, however, as Baron Zachareth’s knights and foot soldiers are some of the best-equipped and most trained in all Terrinoth. While no serious threat has challenged the troops in centuries, Zachareth requires that they drill ceaselessly and maintain a state of constant readiness. Despite the unnatural threats lurking within the Mistlands, the people of Carthridge continue to farm the fertile soil that extends to the very edges of the shrouded bogs, as they have for centuries untold. Still, life at the doorstep of the Betrayer has taken its toll on these people, who bar their doors at night and mistrust strangers as a matter of course. Those few visitors to these isolated farms and hamlets often wonder if the residents know of some hidden danger or perhaps have their own secrets to hide. As across Terrinoth, many ancient wonders can be found in the remote parts of Carthridge. The otherwise small and unremarkable Lake Falstar holds a single island at its center, home to the Temple of Four Storms. Seldom visited, this ancient temple is a monument to a long-forgotten religion. On some nights, amid howling winds blinding rain, flashes of lightning reveal mysterious figures assembled on the small island across the water. Likely owing to Carthridge’s ancient border with the Thirteenth Barony, of all the barons, Zachareth is the only one to speak regularly and emphatically of the threat posed by the Mistlands. While others fail to recognize the threat or choose to downplay its significance, Baron Zachareth agitates for a preemptive invasion of the Mistlands, one he bravely volunteers to lead. So far, the other barons have refused to support such an endeavor. Privately, Barons Xarles and Echard fear that such an action, successful or not, would make a hero of its general, upsetting the balance of power in the council. Rhynn, the Envy of Terrinoth Rhynn is a largely (by baronial standards) cosmopolitan land, possessing a large city, a sophisticated castle, a rapid messenger service to link the villages and keeps, and excellent control of the River Rhynn, giving it a quick means of moving goods and people out of the barony. Rhynn possesses a character that the people of other baronies often consider haughty. Rhynn has benefitted greatly from the Carthmount silver trade, and has grown wealthy as a result. Baron Greigory rules Rhynn from his seat at Castle Arhynn. An older man with a thick white mustache, Greigory projects an air of leisurely sophistication, at odds with the militant persona of his close ally, Baron Zachareth of Carthridge. Rhynn’s heraldry features a tree in honor of the Grandmother Tree in the Greatwood, a sacred symbol of the barony’s prosperity. Rhynn’s politics are split between Baron Greigory’s inner circle and the many lesser nobles who have grown immensely wealthy from their lands’ proximity to the Carthmount silver mines. In many ways, the Baron of Rhynn rules as the greatest among equals, his authority more precarious than most barons. Centuries ago, immigrants from the Free Cities and Lorimor, as well as some from the Dunwarr Holds and Orcish Clans, came to Rhynn in large numbers. These new arrivals, lured by the promise of pay in raw silver, helped the citizens of Rhynn to fight back the goblins and lesser Dragonkin who plagued the Carthmounts. In addition to saving countless lives, they have also enlivened the local culture of Rhynn, and its openness to foreigners is something of an anomaly among the baronies. However, in recent years, more and more stories have emerged of goblins and worse plaguing miners, and the number of missing has reached frightful proportions. The attacks have begun to impact the mines’ yield, and so the lords and ladies of Rhynn clamor for a solution, even if that means hiring traveling specialists. Forthyn, the Last Civilized Land Forthyn marks the furthest north boundary of Terrinoth, stretching from the Broken Crags to the Blind Muir Forest. The people of this barony are hardy folk, toughened by the harsh northern winters. The Free City of Frostgate falls within the bounds of Forthyn, which leads to some tension. The barony can’t officially issue commands to Frostgate and its fiercely independent ruling council, but the Free City relies on the barony’s goodwill for its imports, both in trade with the barony and traders traveling through its lands. From her home at Highmont, Baroness Adelynn personally oversees the raising and training of Forthyn’s famed rocs, as her lineage has done for centuries. The rocs are massive eagles, domesticated long ago and bred for use as war mounts. Adelynn provides these trained rocs to certain other baronies in accordance with longstanding traditions and alliances. Great artificial eyries in the mountains are home to expert breeders and trainers, who have themselves adjusted to the thin, cold mountain air and perfected their arts over many generations. Recently, however, these folk have faced a new challenge. Unknown thieves have made several attempts to steal rocs, including hatchlings and eggs. Thus far, the roc-masters and the baroness’s men-at-arms have foiled these attempts. The persistence of the thieves and the very difficulty of absconding with such fearsome creatures in such perilous terrain speaks to the determination and resourcefulness of the culprits, and some Forthyners fear this indicates a darker power behind the rustlers. For the mighty rocs to fall into the hands of Terrinoth’s enemies would bode ill for the Land of Steel. Strangehaven The city of Strangehaven rests in the far northern reaches of Terrinoth, a den of outcasts and eccentrics outside of any barony. Far from the reach of the law, Strangehaven is a community in the loosest sense of the word. It’s a place where just about anything can be found if one has the gold to pay for it and doesn’t care to ask too many questions. Without the protection of the Daqan Lords, or even an official militia or watch, the residents would seem vulnerable to the predations of the horrors of the Mistlands. Yet, despite the occasional Fog Runner who tracks an undead target to the town, Strangehaven has so far been unharmed. The Free Cities The Free Cities of Terrinoth date from the ancient days of King Daqan, who established the first and still greatest of them: Tamalir. After the Dragon Wars, when much of Terrinoth lay in smoking ruins and the barons were unable to rebuild the land on their own, Tamalir and seven other cities recovered independently and gained a measure of self-rule. These eight city-states are required to tithe in support of the defense of the realm and follow the laws of the Council of Barons, but otherwise act as independent city-states. Though each has its own unique nature, together they form an indispensable part of Terrinoth’s culture. Dawnsmoor Founded by refugees during the Second Darkness, Dawnsmoor is a city of mixed groups including mercenary companies, nomadic tribes, traveling caravans, and most notably, a large Elven population. Despite its relatively small size, Dawnsmoor’s location on the Flametail River gives it excellent access to trade and a water route to nearby Tamalir toward the east. Because of this, the river has become something of an extension of the city itself; many of the city’s workers make their way to their riverside homes come nightfall. The rowers and fisherfolk on its rivers and creeks are some of the best in Terrinoth, and many a deepwater ship captain started off as a Dawnsmoor river rat. Though a significant number of the city’s peoples come and go, the Elves retain a steady presence. Elven culture has become embedded within Dawnsmoor, leading the city to develop a warm relationship with the Latari and contain some of the finest archers in Terrinoth. The relationship between Dawnsmoor’s Elves and Humans is not always smooth, however; there are frequent trade disputes and jurisdiction conflicts. Many a traveler has unknowingly become ensnared in one of these clashes by simply entering a curiously empty tavern, purchasing a sword from a new weaponsmith, or even stating their love for a particular meat pie during a meal. Lacking city walls, Dawnsmoor has also become a waypoint for less-than-savory characters looking to take some rest—or some coins. This, along with the largely itinerant nature of its populace, has helped give the city a reputation as a place where almost anything can be purchased or contracted, no matter the legality. The city's fighting pits are an example of this, technically illegal but ignored by the paid off guardsmen. Some folk have relocated to the smaller villages around the city, on the river, or on the moors of the Misty Plains to the south. Settlements like Brightvale spring up and consolidate, slowly becoming hamlets. Even in these areas, though, there is an undercurrent of the disreputable to be found, especially when deeds need to be done outside of official attention. Forge Located at the base of the great mountain shrine of Yrthwright’s Forge to the west of Tamalir, the city of Forge is one of many dedicated to the art of the smithy. Although Forge was once an ancient Dwarven stronghold, Humans became part of it during the Third Darkness, when its conqueror, the Dragonlord Avox, demanded that it produce greater quantities of arms and armor with the metal from its mines. That destructive occupation means that much of Forge is relatively new, as are many of the homesteads that were constructed to house the enslaved Humans. Many Humans reside in Burrow Town, a village clinging to the slopes of the mountain and even cutting into the rock itself, but others are scattered across the city, mixing with the Dwarven enclaves— something that has not always led to smooth relations. Sadly, even though Humans and Dwarves fought as one to rebel against the dragons and now hold yearly celebrations to honor the event, tensions between them remain high to this day. Dwarves who were forcibly displaced during the war returned to find Humans seemingly everywhere, outsiders almost as unwanted as any other invader. The Humans in return see the Dwarves as callous about their former slavery and unappreciative of their own efforts to help end the draconic occupation. There are few open conflicts, but many fear it is only a matter of time before one poorly chosen word or perceived slight triggers rioting, or worse. Despite the tensions, the city includes perhaps the finest smithies in Terrinoth. Deep in the mountain, primal flames burn, hot and pure enough to allow for the crafting of incredible weapons and works of art. Only a few aspiring apprentices eager to learn the secrets of forging metal are taken annually, and some must wait long years before openings appear. No small amount of smithy business comes from travelers who seek to have their broken blades or holy relics restored in the cleansing fire of the mountain. Due to its smiths’ exceptional metalworking skills, Forge uniquely avoids sending tithes of labor, gold, or crops to the Daqan Lords and instead provides only arms and equipment. Frostgate Frostgate is the northernmost of the Free Cities and the entry to the wild, untamed lands of eternal winter. Barely a city for much of the year, Frostgate is more akin to a seasonal community, one whose fortunes rise and fall with coming of winter. Summers see the city almost emptied as its denizens leave to hunt and farm before the cold returns. As the summer comes to an end, however, Frostgate blooms, filling with those seeking to ride out the snow and ice in some semblance of comfort. The hunters and trappers, herders and farmers, tradespeople and their retinues, all return to the city to meet and conduct their necessary business. The natural riches of the Blind Muir Forest, the shipping lane of the River of Tears, and the abundant minerals of the nearby Shadow Peaks make Frostgate one of the only places in the region where raw materials can be easily procured and goods manufactured. During the crowded winter months, fields of yurts press up against the very walls of Frostgate, while industry pushes on relentlessly into the night. In this season, Frostgate can rival Tamalir in size and scale, with temporary theater houses, courts, temples, and shops erected in a matter of days. So great is the constant revelry and cacophonous noise that one can hear the city long before ever seeing it. To ensure good harvests and successful hunts, the Northern Tribes perform a number of rituals at this time, the greatest of which are the Trials of Frostgate. The trials use a variety of sacred elixirs and herbs to access ancestral spirits in a series of challenges. To prove themselves worthy, contestants enter spirit planes to face challenges of strength, cunning, and courage, often against aspects of mighty animals. Those who succeed gain the blessings of the spirits and are marked with tattoos proclaiming them Champions of Frostgate, a powerful reward in this Free City. Before venturing into the North, bands of travelers tend to assemble in Frostgate, as it is the sole community in the region outside of a small colony of Latari among the evergreens. To these groups of travelers, the tattoo can be a sign that its bearer possesses adequate prowess and is ready to face the dangers ahead. Greyhaven One cannot speak of Greyhaven without mentioning its hallowed university; indeed, few realize that it was the town that came first and not the other way around. Though the records of its founding are sketchy, most hold that it was Timmorran himself who founded the northern city, perhaps for refugees lost in the wilderness and those seeking to forget the horrors of the First Darkness. He may have had other reasons for picking this location, however. The nearby confluence of two rivers as well as the town’s accessibility made it a natural trading nexus, and it grew over the years into a cosmopolitan center of learning. Legends grew around it as well, such as that the Fae were repelled by the nearby waters, or the undead could not be raised within its gates. Though never proven, these tales did draw the attention of those of an arcane bent and, as a result, the greatest university in Terrinoth was constructed here solely to study magic. Great stone halls were erected and deep dungeons were excavated for dangerous experiments, while the wisest and most prominent wizards from every court and city were recruited to become instructors and masters. Greyhaven now boasts the foremost magical colleges in all of Terrinoth, perhaps in all the world, and its wizards are famed for their wisdom and dedication to the magical arts. The teachings and magical traditions of Greyhaven's wizards are believed to have been handed down through the ages by the ancient Lumii Order. The Daqan Lords draw their battlemages from Greyhaven, and most of the current knowledge of rune magic originates from it. The university also possesses the largest number of known runebound shards of any city in Terrinoth, and its mages frequently use them in their more exotic and powerful experiments. Greyhaven boasts colleges devoted to all the arts, from history to farming to rhetoric, but most specialize in different aspects of magical lore and practice. Attending means long days of study, long nights of reading, and frequent practice sessions that only rarely lead to catastrophic explosions. Graduation, though, means recognition that can ensure a long (if dangerous) career. Even those not attending often travel here just to observe lectures and practice with adepts to gain greater understanding of their own magical items or skills. Nerekhall This is a city of paranoia, though some might say for good reason. Long ago, in a titanic fall from grace, a member of its Council of Wizards fell to the corrupting influence of the Ynfernael and opened a portal to that blighted realm. Otherworldly monsters poured forth in a massive tide, threatening the western regions of Terrinoth. Unwilling to allow the forces of darkness to gain a foothold, the Daqan Lords delivered a swift and brutal response. Whole families of sorcerers were eradicated in a brutal purge to force the portal closed. Those who were allowed to live did so under careful, unceasing watch. Haunted by the fear of once again falling to the lure of the Ynfernael, the Priests of Pollux, who have a large cult in Nerekhall, created the Ironbound: living suits of armor beyond the corruption of mortal beings, immune to magic both malign and beneficial. Made from black iron, these constructs exceeded the expectations of the artificers involved in their creation and soon replaced most of Nerekhall’s militia. Today, they are a common sight on the streets and safeguard the citizenry against flagrant acts of evil magic. Those who dare speak of witnessing malfunction or failure in the metal automatons are harshly punished for spreading malicious rumors. Despite its dark past, Nerekhall has flourished, much to the suspicion of the inquisitors and templars of the baronies and the Church of Kellos. Its magistrates rule harshly, insisting that fear and control are the only protections against corruption. No stone goes unturned, no experiment unnoticed, no tome unmarked as they surveil nearly every aspect of life in Nerekhall and promote its image. Nevertheless, they are especially proud of their renowned school, known only as the Academy. This trusted wellspring of cultured learning is a place where society’s elite can engage in exotic experiments and research rare tomes free of petty scrutiny due to their exalted rank. Its faculty members seem even more eager than their students to explore every aspect of magic and other arts in their quest to establish Nerekhall’s great legacy. Riverwatch Standing proud over the harbor city of Riverwatch is a tremendous statue known as the Old Man. Looking over a high cliff, lantern in hand, this colossus is the perfect symbol for Riverwatch and its place in the greater history of Terrinoth. Initially founded as a military outpost of the Penacor Kings, Riverwatch has since risen to become one of the most self- sufficient of all the Free Cities, and one dedicated to the defense of the southern portion of the continent. The arguable seat of power in Riverwatch is the Watch, which strategically overlooks southern Terrinoth. More than a castle, more than a garrison of soldiers, it is a cultural institution, a sign of the city’s strength and martial history. It was the first building constructed on the site of what would become Riverwatch, and the soldiers who garrisoned it took its name as their duty. It is here where riders are trained in the arts of horsemanship and sword fighting. A special unit of riders acts in a vital role even in times of peace, for the city maintains a messenger service that reaches the far corners of Terrinoth. These Riverwatch Riders have proven the value of fast, reliable communication in ending many a threat before it becomes calamity. To the south of Riverwatch lies the fortress of Sundergard, one of many such installations that dot the landscape. Due to the sheer number of troops and riders of Riverwatch’s militia and permanent rangers, it often serves as their remote base of operations. From Sundergard, they serve as the first line of defense against dangers issuing from the Mountains of Despair to the south. Riverwatch sees healthy business activity thanks to the intricate chain of traders and merchants needed to supply the city’s thousands of horses and riders. A large contingent of Orcs call it home, and even more pass through it in their travels. Initially from the Broken Plains, their knowledge of taming wild beasts and animal husbandry has proven invaluable, and their knowledge of the hazards across Terrinoth and beyond perhaps even more so. Tamalir More than one legendary adventure has started in one of the many taverns of Tamalir, the largest and wealthiest of the Free Cities. It is said that every inhabitant has a story to tell of seeing some warrior or mage before their name became enshrined in history. This is not by chance, for Tamalir has always had a special place in the history of Terrinoth. It was the first city to be granted independence—through a charter granted by King Daqan himself—as well as the seat of the Elder Kings during their reign. Its prime location along the Flametail River has long made it a locus of trade for all of Terrinoth as well as a destination for migrants. All roads lead to Tamalir, and its people are proud of their heritage and prominence. Its dominion extends to encompass nearly the whole of Blackwing Swamp and Red Bridge, a famous crossing known for its gambling and rowdiness. The finest inns, the grandest playhouses, and the most skilled artisans of most every craft and art call Tamalir their home, and there is little that cannot be found in its seemingly endless shops and bazaars. Should the substantial militia not be enough for Tamalir’s defense, its leaders can call upon the vast swaths of adventurers and sell-swords who frequent the city’s back alleys and guild halls to have an army ready to fight in mere hours. As Tamalir is the largest city in Terrinoth, trade dominates nearly every aspect of life there. The flow of coin is the lifeblood of the city and surrounding countryside, and as such, its leaders are intimately connected to its business interests. Rather than being led by a mayor or other easily swayed ruler, Tamalir is governed by a council of Guildmasters, each considered an equal to the others in every respect. Ruthless, cunning, and utterly dedicated to the well-being of their guilds and the city as a whole, they vie with each other to provide huge public works and extravagant fairs to promote their own guilds in the court of public opinion. Today, Tamalir is still in a state of recovery. Devastated in both the Second and Third Darknesses, Tamalir is a city built upon bones, upon the ashes and headstones of generations past. Many of Tamalir's buildings are relatively new, constructed only within the last few centuries, and the city has yet to fully reach its previous majesty. Despite the destruction, though, it remains the preeminent location for making contacts, outfitting expeditions, and learning of events in faraway lands. For anyone claiming to be an adventurer, Tamalir is likely their home away from home, where they rest and recover before once again venturing into the lost ruins and forgotten catacombs of Terrinoth. Vynelvale Of all the Free Cities, none are as holy as the monastery city of Vynelvale. Located to the southeast of Riverwatch at the juncture of the Guardian Hills and the Great Plains, Vynelvale is the administrative and educational center devoted to Kellos, God of Life, Flame, and Justice. It is a popular pilgrimage site and houses the greatest library in Terrinoth outside of Greyhaven University. According to the current Grand Hierophants of Kellos, soon after the Second Darkness there was once a vile necromancer near Vynelvale who sought to create an undead empire for himself. A band of heroes assembled to defeat this evil, but were struck down. The last survivor, then moments from a sorcerous death, called out for aid and swore eternal service to any who would come. His eyes clouded, and his body became wreathed in flame. Raising his hand, which shone with a light bright enough to make the sun seem but a flickering candle, the invigorated survivor smote the necromancer with one wave and banished his undead army forever. As his sight returned, he saw what had been done, and knew that a divine power had interceded. He kept the promise, and began preaching of the intercession and the god’s power. Others who remembered tales of cleansing fire from the Second Darkness, and had lit an Eternal Fire here in remembrance, soon joined him. Together, they established a church to the being he believed had aided him: Kellos. His followers named him the first Hierophant of Kellos and led the construction of what would become the Grand Cathedral of Kellos. Upon his death, he became canonized as the church’s first saint. Later hierophants added wings, halls, bastions, and other constructions, turning the cathedral into a structure to rival the greatest castles of the Daqan Lords. Behind its towering walls, hundreds of initiates silently tend gardens and fields, while the innumerable scribes spend the years copying holy texts and other rare documents. It is here where the Priests and Knights of Kellos are trained in the greatest secrets of their god. Able to banish the taint of darkness with little more than a touch, they are beloved by the people. From the cathedral, they go out into the world to smite the undead with cleansing flames. The many pilgrims traveling to Vynelvale for healing loudly cheer them as the Priests and Knights pass, easily recognizing their distinctive red and gold colors and the burning hand of Kellos each wears on their armor. References # Realms of Terrinoth # Runebound (Third Edition) Category:Location